Me and You
by shouldveknownbetter16
Summary: With Raven and Alexander dating; and Becky and Matt; Kira is kind of lonely well until she walks into a brick wall...
1. Chapter 1

Placing the roses at Drusilla's grave, I felt a single tear drip down my cheek. I kneeled down and touched the headstone. "I miss you Dru." I let the tear fall. "I have to get going I have school tomorrow. . . I'll come back tomorrow night." I mumbled through my tears.

I stood up dusting the grass off my purple seemed tripps. I started walking towards the cemetery gates. The moonlight lit my way. My mind started to drift off to thoughts about how my twin sister had died.

Vampires, yes their real, she was on her way home from volleyball practice but it was running late when it happened. It was a woman vampire that stalked our family all the way from Hipsterville. We had to move because she fell in love with her. We moved here to Dullsville to hide in the small town. It didn't work the female vampire found my sister flirting with the guy that was giving her a ride home, and she killed her before she made it into the yard.

I stepped on something which brought my mind back to reality. I stopped and reached down for it. I looked at it closely and smiled. It was a small toy soldier. Some kid must have left it here. I frowned and looked around; I didn't see anyone else up here. I set the little toy down on the side of the path where no one could harm it. "See you later Toy Soldier." I walked over to the gate and started to climb over it.

Once I was safely down on the outside I noticed the toy was gone. I blinked. I was so sure I was the only one in there. I shrugged it off and headed home. I grabbed out my keys and opened the door.

"Kira is that you?" Mother called from the living room.

"No it's Dracula!" I called back.

My father stepped out of the kitchen. "Food's on the table." He said.

I nodded a thank you and headed to the table to see that my father made tacos. I whipped up two and quickly ate them and headed for bed after telling my parents goodnight. I changed into my little skully pjs. I turned off my light but light my candle by my bed and grabbed my journal.

I grabbed my pencil and started writing out my thoughts. Once I was done I blew out my candle and set my journal on my nightstand. I laid myself under my covers and closed my eyes to fall asleep.

I was awoken by my alarm playing Michael Jackson's Jacket by Saving Abel. I sat up and grabbed my cell phone and turned off the alarm. I tossed the covers off me and I headed to the shower, once I finished I headed into my room to get dressed. I grabbed out my knee length tripp cut offs, my purple tank and grabbed my black off the shoulder Escape the Fate concert t-shirt. I got dressed and grabbed my journal and my backpack.

On my way out I grabbed s pop tart then headed out to see Becky waiting for me in her truck. I rushed out and jumped in the truck bed. "Raven still isn't up yet?" I asked poking my head threw her open window.

"She had a long night with Alexander." She giggled.

"I understand." I nodded, as she took off towards Raven's. "Do you know if they were at the cemetery?" I asked.

"No, we double dated at the movies last night."

The bell rang as soon as we hit the school doors. "Late again..." We joked as we headed to our lockers and quickly got our books. We headed into our English room.

"Late again ladies."

"Why do we even come to class?" Raven commented sitting down.

"I don't know it's something dealing with the law..." Becky laughed.

"Yeah we don't want our parents in jail..." I added.

The bell rang and I was headed to my next class. I had my head down looking at something that caught my eye in the hallway. I bumped into something tall and hard. "Woah...hello." The guy I walked into reached out to steady me.

"Hello. I'm so sorry I bumped into you. I'm Kira." I said once I was steady.

"Nice to meet you I'm Claude." The guy said holding his hand out.

I took his hand in mine. "It's a pleasure. I need to get to class. Can't be late again." I said smiling.

"Wait, could you help me I'm looking for Mr. P's chemistry class?" He caught me with a sly smile.

"Oh that's my class. Come on I'll take you."

The bell rang and again I was late for class. I walked in with Claude behind me. "Sorry I'm late; I bumped into a new student." I said.

"Yeah yeah you never bother to make excuses every other time your late take your seat."

I did was I was told and took my seat. Claude stood in front of the desk. "She wasn't making an excuse. I got lost so I asked her for help. You are Mr. P right?"

Mr. P looked suspiciously at him. "Yes." He said. Claude showed him his schedule. "Take your seat next to Ms. Black." He said.

Claude looked at him confused. "Who?"

"Me!" I said raising my hand.

"Oh!" Claude took his seat next to me and Mr. P started the lecture.

"Thanks for trying to bail me out. I'm usually late guess that's why he didn't believe you." I wrote and passed him the note.

"Oh riiight and why are you usually late?" he wrote hiding his laugh.

"I normally fall asleep in my last class..." I responded blushing.

"Oh so you're a sleeper?" He laughed.

"Yea well I like my sleep, so what's your story new boy?" I asked.

"Well my cousin lives here in town. I'm visiting for a while." He answered.

"And so you decided you needed to come in the middle of the school year right."

"Yea, what's so weird about that?" He asked.

"Mm no reason I guess."

"Plus I had to come and flirt with some pretty girls." He smiled and handed me the note back.

"Well then what are you doing here? :p" I sent the note back.

"Well I think I've found the prettiest. :P." He smiled.

"Well thank you." I said smiling as I passed the note back to him.

Before we knew it the bell rang. "Think you can show me to my next class?" Claude asked, as I grabbed my books.

"What do you have next?" I asked.

"I have Physical Ed with Mr. Abner." He said. "Let me carry your books?"

"You're smooth; I have Mrs. Abner for my class." I said he grabbed my books. "Can I see your schedule?" I asked.

He handed me his schedule. We had four out of six classes together. "Well this is gonna be easy. We have four classes together."

"Oh which ones?"

"Chem. Math, Art and and Creative Writing." I said. "I'm not counting gym because we have a different teacher."

"To bad we have different gym teachers..."

"Why too bad?" I asked.

"Well cause in our locker room we change in front of each other and shower with each other."

"You do know that they have different locker rooms for girls and boys." I raised my eye brow. "Last time I checked I have boobs and that makes me a girl."

"Oh not at my old school." Claude smiled.

"And where was your old school?" I laughed.

"Romania." He answered. "And yes I've noticed you have boobs. . . It's kinda hard not to notice them." He glanced down to my chest.

"And what does that mean Perv?" I asked laughing.

He shrugged. "You have nice boobs."

"Well thank you."

"You are very welcome." Claude smiled glancing back at my chest.

"You can stop looking before we're late to this class too." I commented.

"But being late is kinda our thing..."

"What do you mean our thing...? Only on class and that was because I walked into you!"

"What if I planned that?!" Claude asked.

"What do you mean what if you planned that?!" I asked. "I don't believe that you're that devious."

"You just met me you don't really know me I could be that devious!"

"Oh really I couldn't picture you being that devious!" We got to my locker and I put my books in and grabbed out my next few classes books.

"Oh I'll prove it meet me at the Crypt tonight." He commented. "Wear something sexy for me?" He winked.

"Whoa whoa, do you think this is going to be a date or something?!" I asked as we headed to his locker.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well if you want it to be." He opened his locker and changed books.

"Well I'm going to get dressed up for this, it might as well." I smiled.

"Then it's a date." He smiled.

We parted ways and headed into the locker rooms. I changed into my gym cloths and headed out to the gym. They started us off with jogging around the gym for five minutes. Claude came out got in next to me.

"You look good in those shorts." He commented.

"Thanks." I smiled. "I like your tattoos. I love the flame ones."

"Thanks. Got any I should know about?" He raised his eye brow.

"Just the one on my wrist." I showed him. It was a pair of vampire lips and the lyrics "first you bite, then I bleed".

"So you're into vampires eh?" He asked.

"Yes." I smiled.

Before we could start talking again, the jog time was up so we had to start our stretches. My class had a free day, so as long as I kept moving I wouldn't get into trouble. Claude's class was playing basket ball. I walked around the outer part watching him play.

Every time he got a point he would point at me and smile. I smiled back and about five minutes before the bell we had to go get changed.

"I'll meet you outside the lockers." I smiled.

"I'll see you then." Claude smirked, his lip ring shined the light off it.

We parted ways again. I got dressed and left my gym clothes in my locker right when the bell rang I walked out and waited for Claude.

Claude walked out and walked up to me, and grabbed my books again. "Let me carry these." He smiled.

"Thanks Claude, so since you're new, and most of our school is jocks, wanna sit with me and my friends?" I asked.

"Sure thing Angel." He smiled. "Just need to grab my lunch." He said. I smiled and I walked with him to his locker. He quickly got out his lunch and we headed into the lunch room. I led him over to my group's normal table and we set our stuff down.

"I'll be right back." I grabbed my wallet out of my back pocket and headed over to the vending machines, I looked to see that they restocked my pop tarts. I smiled and got two, and then I brought me some Doritos. I walked over to the small school store and brought a sweet tea then headed to sit down.

"Nice lunch." Claude laughed opening up his lunch, it was a rare steak that was cut up in little bites. He grabbed his chopsticks. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he started to eat. I cracked my pop tarts and started to eat them too.

"Thanks. So Claude is there a Romanian girlfriend I have to beware of?" I bit into the chocolate part of the pastry.

"Nope, I'm single. What about you? Any guys I need to bite. . . I mean fight?" He smirked.

"No problems there. The only guy that I've ever been interested in was in my old school." I responded.

"So I have no competition?" He moved some of my hair behind my ear.

"No competition." I smiled.

Raven stopped dead in her tracks and glared at Claude. "You!" She pointed to him. "What are you doing here?!" She said, she was trying to hide the fact that there was something wrong.

"I was invited to have lunch with this Angel." Claude said.

Raven looked at me. "Kira, can I talk to you over there." She pointed over on the other side of the room.

I looked at Claude. "I'll be right back." I set my pop tart down and followed Raven. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"He's dangerous." She said.

"I can protect myself." I said.

"He's Alexander's cousin!" Raven said with her eyes big hoping I'd catch what she was trying to get on to.

"He's out in daylight."

"He's half!" She said.

"Then I'll eat your mom's cooking! Maybe he's not that bad." I said.

"Really you went there?!" She huffed.

"Dude, I didn't give Alexander any trouble. If he does anything wrong you and Alexander will be the first I call." I said.

"Alright. Fine! But make sure you put garlic by the windows." She huffed.

"Yes mother."

"Your sister was killed by one..."

"Yeah one. Does that mean I should be afraid of every single one!? Well I'm a human and ya know what humans kill people every day I for one know that, that doesn't make ME a bad person so I can't really hold it against them." I growled low enough for her to hear me. "So I should be afraid of Alex?"

"No, I'm sorry." She frowned.

I walked back over to the table and sat down and finished my food. Claude frowned. "What made my Angel annoyed?" He asked.

"It's nothing." I said. "Oh so I'm your Angel?"

"If you want to be?" He bit his lip ring awaiting my reply.

"I'll let you know tonight." I smirked.

Claude smiled back. "Well since you're getting dressed up maybe I should pick you up from your place?" He asked.

"I'm fine with that."

After that our classes kinda flew by. I got to know Claude pretty well. He even walked me to my locker when school was over. He hugged me goodbye then headed to his once I told him where to pick me up.

I met up with Becky after school and waited for Raven. She came out and crossed her arms. "So you're going on a date with him?"

"Yes I am." I said. "If you want have Alexander and you come to keep an eye on him if you don't trust him."

"What time is he picking you up?"

"7." I answered.

"Alright I'll message him and see."

I sighed and walked over to Becky who was getting into her truck. I jumped in the back and Raven got in the front.

She dropped me off first.

My father's car was gone so I figured he went to work at the funeral home. I know my mom was only needed when they needed some make up done.

I walked in and headed up to my room. I had time before the date so I grabbed out my candle and lit it and grabbed my journal. I wrote about my day. Once I finished with that I blew out my candle and then stood up.

I walked over to my closet and looked at it. I wanted to wear something dressy but not too dressy. I smiled. My dress from the snow ball we had last year. It was all black and had lace on it. It was perfect. I grabbed my boots that matched. I set it out on my bed and I ran over to the shower.

I hopped into a fast shower, added some of my hair extensions onto my hair, and also added my makeup. I did a classic black and silver smokey eye, and added just a hint of my green eye liner just to perk out my eyes a bit. I added my deep purple lipstick. I walked back into my room and once I knew I was dry I pulled on the dress. I grabbed out my pantyhose and pulled them on then tossed on my calf high boots on.

There was a knock on my door and I opened it to see my Mother standing there. "Did you just want take out? Where are you going?" She asked.

"Oh I'm going out tonight with a friend from school." I smiled.

"Oh is Becky and Raven going too?" She asked.

"Raven and Alexander are going to come up a little later. But Claude's picking me up at 7." I said. "I hope that's okay?" I asked.

"It is. I like to see you getting new friends." She smiled. "Did you want to eat before you go out?"

"You know I have no idea if we're gonna go to eat or not, I'll eat something small just in case." I smiled to her.

"Alright. Be home by ten." She said.

"But its Friday, can't I stay out till like 11 if I check in every hour? I haven't gotten to hang out with Alexander and Raven much." I grabbed a pop tart and ate it.

"Alright fine."


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you mom. I'm gonna go finish my hair." I said walked passed her and into the bathroom.

I stood in from of the mirror and quickly put it up in pigtails on the sides, making sure my lime green extensions showed. I backcombed my hair a bit to give it some volume. I grabbed the hair spray and put on another coat. I couldn't have my hair loosing it shape. I added a spritz of perfume and another coat of lipstick. I stood back and took a look at myself in the mirror.

I heard the door bell ring and I heard my Mother start talking. "Kira! Your friend's here!" She called from the front door. I took one last look in the mirror and inhaled deeply. I walked out and headed over to the front door.

"Wow, you look really nice!" He said.

"Thanks." I smiled. "Ok mom were gonna go."

"Wait wait, aren't you going to introduce me?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine mom this is Claude." I said. "Claude this is my mom."

"I see where you get your good looks from." Claude kissed her hand.

"Thank you Claude. Have her home by 11." Mother said.

"Oh I got you these." Claude moved his left hand from behind his back. He had three black beauties in his hand. I smiled to him and grabbed the black beauties from him. "They're amazing. Thank you Claude." I smiled. "Let me get them in a vase."

"Oh and Mrs. Black I got these for you." He handed my mother some chocolates.

"You're good." I giggled. Once I placed the flowers in a vase with some water, I said goodbye to my mother and I walked out with him.

"Thanks for looking sexy for me." He said. "I don't want to beat any other guys off you." He handed me his jacket. "I wouldn't mind but I'd like you all to myself." He added as he helped me put it on. It went great with my dress.

"Angel, so I was thinking we'd go get something to eat." Claude said.

"Oh no...I'm so sorry I ate before we left the house... I didn't wanna make things awkward."

"No chance I wanted this to be a real date so I skipped a meal for you." He said.

I laughed. "So we both tried to do something nice for the other person? Nice."

He laughed. "Yea I guess we did."

"Well I only had a small meal so can we still go?" I asked.

"Ok deal." He said taking my hand in his. He led me to a Harley Davidson motorcycle. "This is my baby, Gabby. She's a 2006 custom Road King." He smiled.

"As long as she's not your Angel I'm okay with that." I laughed.

Claude beamed at me. "So you're going to be my Angel?" He gave me the sweetest smile.

"Maybe. Let's see how this date goes." I smiled. Claude got on and then held out his hand for me. I hopped on and he handed me a helmet. "It will give me helmet hair..." I frowned.

"Ah well lucky for you I think helmet hair is sexy." Claude teased.

I pulled the helmet on and hoped it wouldn't ruin my hair too much. Claude put his helmet on and then headed off. It was a short drive to where he was taking me. He smiled to me when he parked. He looked at me over his shoulder. "How do you feel about picnics?" He asked.

"Picnics are okay, especially with the right person." I said.

"Well I figured instead of going out to eat I could muster up some stuff and we can have time to talk or whatever." He smiled.

"That sounds wonderful." I said as he got off he took off his helmet. He grabbed my hand and helped me off.

I pulled off his helmet and quickly tried to fix my hair Claude stopped me and smiled. "You look great, there's no need to fix your hair."

"Thanks Claude." I blushed.

"No problem at all Angel." He smiled.

He grabbed a bag out of his side case, he grabbed my hand and then he leaded over to a spot where there was a tree and out of the way of the city lights and that.

He dropped my hand and pulled out a small blanket. He laid it out and then started to pull out everything.

"How did that blanket fit in the bag?" I asked.

"I'm that good." He smiled. Once he finished setting out everything he looked for something on him. "Crap. I can't light the candles. I wonder." He grabbed out his phone and opened an app and it was a lit candle. "Think this could count for candle light?" He smiled.

"You brought candles but not a lighter?" I smiled. "I think you're being devious!"

"I'm not kidding. I don't have a lighter. You can check me if you want." He said.

"Yeah be ready to be frisked." I smiled, walking up really close to him.

"I like where this is going." He smirked as my hand slid over his right pocket.

Nothing was in there. I slipped my hand over his left side and found it. I smiled to him and commented, "You just wanted me to frisk you."

"I didn't know if you'd actually do it." He smiled.

"Well I had a feeling you were just joking about not having it... Also you wanted to prove to me how devious you were." I smiled.

"Well it got you to get close to me." He moved his right hand to my cheek. He bit his lip. "Okay so." He ruined the moment we could have had. "Oh I packed these because I can see that you like them." Claude pulled out some pop tarts.

I blushed. "They're really fast to eat when you don't have much time." I said.

"I thought you might say that so I brought this as well." He said pulling a container out. "I made us some ribs. Don't worry I cooked yours." He said smiling sitting down. He pulled out a few cans of sweet tea too.

I smiled he really paid attention to me. I sat down across from him.

We started to eat. "So what do you like to do for fun?" He asked.

"I write, and draw. You?"

"I like annoy my cousin and I love listening to music, so favorite music?" He asked.

"I'm a huge fan for Saving Abel and My Darkest Days. What kind are you into?" I inquired.

"I like Dir En Grey and AFI and stuff like that." He looked up as he bent his knee up and rested his arm on it. "So what kind of movies are you into?"

"I love anything horror, mysteries and suspense. If they have vampires and witches I'm all for it." I giggled. "What about you?" I asked.

"Same as you. So you're really into vampires."

"Ok...come on tell me something more interesting then...your favorite movie." I said.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Tell me a secret and I'll tell you one." I said.

"I don't know...you'd better tell me a good one." He said.

"I've got one now tell me."

"Ok so...maybe I might have proof that vampires are real." He said.

"Oh really now, and what's that proof?" I asked.

He opened his mouth and showed me his fangs. "I hope this doesn't scare you." He said.

"It doesn't..." I said.

"Ok, now tell me your secret." He said.

"Ok...my sister was killed by a vampire." I said.

"Oh...I'm so sorry. I wish I had known before I told you I was one, because I really like you and I don't want to screw things up...and I'm sorry."

I put my finger to his lips. "It's ok." I said.

"So how can you still like vampires even though one killed your sister?" He asked, as I shivered because I was cold.

"Well the one that killed her was madly in love with her and she didn't feel the same way. She was like. . . The female version of Trevor." I said.

"Are you cold, if you are you can come over here and I can warm you a bit?" I nodded and crawled into his open arms. "So you're not afraid if I tell you how much I like you and you don't feel the same I'll kill you?" He asked.

"No because A. I'm not really sure how you feel and B. If you feel the same way I do there is no way this could end badly."

"Aha is that so? Well let me tell you then. I really really like you." He said taking my hands in his.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well I really really like you too." I intertwined our fingers as I set my back against him. I smiled setting my head under his chin, and looked up at the stars.

Our romance was ruined by my cell phone going off. I pulled it out to see that I had a text message. I viewed it and saw that it was Raven. "Where r u? I'm at the Crypt looking 4 u."

I looked up at Claude who was still looking up at the stars. I set my phone back in my pocket and then turned my head to look at his face. The moonlight shined on his face and it caused me to notice how handsome he was. I smiled. "So Mr. Devious, I thought we were gonna go to the Crypt?"

"We are. Let's pack up." He said.

I reluctantly moved from his arms. I stood up and fixed my dress, and then held my hand out for him but he was already standing up. I helped him pick up our mess and once he got it back into the bag he set it back in the pocket of the bike. He got on then helped me on. We headed to the Crypt.

We got there and I saw Alexander's hearse. I climbed off Claude's bike and then once he was off his fingers laced with mine. I smiled and we headed in.

Godsmack's "Voodoo" was playing loud across the venue. I looked at Claude. "May I have this dance?" I asked. He smirked and I led the way to the dance floor. We danced along to the beat.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alexander and he was looking at us. I ignored this call to come over because I was having the time of my life. As the song ended Claude dipped me down and smiled to me. His smile made my breath quicken for just a second.

"Hey Kira, Claude." Raven said standing next to us as he brought me back up.

"Hey Raven." I said smiling.

"Think I can steal you away to help with my make up." She asked.

I looked at Claude. "I'll be right back." I said.

Claude frowned but let me walk away. Raven led me into the bathroom and looked at me.

"Girl I told you to be careful with him." She said.

"Look Rave, I have garlic in my pocket. I'm seriously okay." I said.

"You better. Where were you guys? I thought you said he was getting you at 7?"

"He had a picnic for us." I said.

Raven looked at me. "Really?" She asked curious.

"Yes. It was really sweet of him." I blushed.

"Girl don't fall for him, he's D-A-N-G-E-R-O-U-S." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "He hasn't done anything to harm me, until then I will give him the benefit of the doubt." I commented. "Now if you don't mind I want to get back out to my date." I added.

"Just remember what I told you. I don't trust Claude."

I rolled my eyes and headed out of the bathroom and saw Alexander talking to Claude. I shook my head and headed over to the bar and spotted Jagger bartending. "Whoa... Jagger, you bartend?" I asked.

He looked over to me. "Well Romeo asked for the day off, and I gave it to him. What would you like Pretty Girl?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Isn't Onyx here?" I said. "I'd like a Bloody Screamer."

"Yes she's here but she's off dancing with Sebastian." He said, starting to mix my drink.

"Awe poor Jagger." I smirked.

"Here's your drink." He handed me it and before I could pay Claude was behind me handing him money. "Hello Claude it's been a while."

"It has been, but I'm on a date right now so I'll have to catch up with you sometime." Claude said.

"Alright. Take care." Jagger smiled.

Claude twisted me around to look at him. "So Alexander must like you enough to threaten me." He commented as I was pushed into him by a group of preps from my school, Claude steadied me against him.

"Yeah well Raven warned me about you, and that 'you're dangerous'." I said. "So shall we have another dance?" I finished my drink and handed the cup back to Jagger who nodded a thank you.

Claude smiled as they started to play "Sweet Dreams" by Marilynn Manson. He grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor.

"So Angel, what time do I have to get you home?" He asked spinning me away from him.

"My mother said 11." I frowned as he spun me back into him. "After this dance I'll have to check in."

Claude smiled down to me as he held me closer to him. "Tell her I'll get you home on time." He smiled.

"I will." I set my head on his chest and we danced. When the dance was over I called to check in, and it was already 9:30 time flew by.

I watched a small group of girls walk up to Claude. A few of them flirted with him but he showed no signs of flirting back, in fact I heard him say, "Excuse me, my date's waiting."

I smiled when he walked up to me. "Thanks for not flirting with them." I said.

"No problem they don't know me. I only flirt with people I like. . ." He said. I smiled sliding my hand into his. "Would you like another drink Angel?"

"Please." We walked over to Jagger and we ordered some drinks.

We headed over to one of the couches and we sat down. He set his arm behind me. He took a drink of his smoothie which I was sure had blood in it. I set my head against his arm.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked.

"I was planning on having a movie day." I said. "Would you like to join me?"

"I would like too, Shall I bring popcorn and candy?" He asked.

"Sure, let me call my mom and let her know that you're coming over tomorrow." I smiled. I called my mother back. She right away said that he could come over, as long as I had a chaperon with us. "I'll invite Alexander and Raven mom!" I said. She agreed to that so I told her goodbye and then hung up.

Claude looked at me. "So we're gonna have to invite your body guards?"

"Mom's orders." I frowned.

"Darn how am I supposed to be devious with him around?" He joked.

"Well I'm sure they'll wind up making out." I giggled. "Which leaves us time to flirt or be devious."

"True, shall we go find the lovely pair?"

"Eh. I'm sure their stalking around us somewhere. They think you're up to something, you know." I said looking up at him.

"I'm not. I'm just looking to fit in with someone." Claude said looking into my eyes. "I mean I have Rocco, Kat and Tripp but it's not the same."

"Well you fit in with me. How does that make you feel?" I asked.

Claude beamed. "It makes me feel wonderful."

I beamed back. "You are so adorable." I said.

"Look who's talking Angel." He used his other hand and set his index finger under my chin. He made me look up at him and smiled.

I bit my lip. "Do you know how many times we've almost had our first kiss now?" I asked.

"Like three times." He answered. "Are you hinting that you want me to kiss you?" He asked raising his eye brow.

"Maybe." I answered.

Alexander popped between us. "What's this I hear about movies at your place?" He asked.

"Movie day at my place you, Raven and Claude?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Shoot... Alex... I was going to start it earlier in the day... how are you gonna be able to come?" I asked.

"Well I can meet up later. What shall I bring?" Alexander said.

"Well Claude's bringing the popcorn and candy. I can make steak for us for 'dinner'. Why don't you bring the drinks for you and Claude? Raven and I will probably drink coffee. Oh delicious coffee." I smiled.

"You and your coffee, I'm glad Raven isn't that much of an addict!" Alexander smiled.

"Hey I need coffee like you need blood!" I said. "So if I'm an addict, then so are you." I commented.


	5. Chapter 5

"That says something." Claude laughed. "So what time are we doing this?" He asked.

"She doesn't get up before noon." Alexander laughed even harder.

"Shush it Alex. Wanna do it around like one? Oo, why don't we make it pjs themed movie day. . . I'll be too lazy to change. . ." I said.

"I'm okay with that." Claude smiled.

"You would be." Alexander said.

"Dude. Shush, go tell your girl we're starting it at one!" I pushed his head back.

"Alright."

I looked at Claude. "I think we should start to head out." I said as I looked at the time and saw that it was 10:15.

"Alright." He nodded getting up. He lent out his hand and helped me up. I followed after him to the bar to drop off our glasses.

"Bye Jagger, have a great night." I said waving.

"Bye Kira." He waved back giving me a flirty smile. "I hope I'll see you soon. Have a great night Claude."

As we left I noticed there was something off about Claude. Once we got out to his bike I tugged at his arm. "Claude?" I asked.

"Yes?" He said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jagger was flirty with you, and I don't like it."

"Aw, I probably should have let you know that I went on a date with him. Just one. It didn't end well because I didn't feel a spark." I turned him towards me.

"Do you feel a spark with me?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"I do." I said. I bit my lip debating if I should hug him or not. "Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No I'm not. But if he flirts with you again I'm gonna have to punch him." He said.

I hugged him. "You had me worried. I'm okay with that." I smiled letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry." He hugged me back then sighed. "Let's get you home before its curfew."

We got on and he handed me the helmet. He got his helmet on and we headed off. It didn't take long for us to get back to my place. Once we got there I got off his bike and took off his helmet and handed it to him.

He set it down and got off. We walked up the sidewalk to my front door. He looked at me as I removed his jacket and handed it back to him. "Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome it looked good on you." He said.

I looked at him, hoping that he'd kiss me. "Thank you for the great night." I said leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome. So are you going to be my Angel?" He asked.

I smiled and blushed. "Yes." I whispered.

"Great. Goodnight my Angel." He kissed my cheek but held it there for a few seconds. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Claude." I closed my eyes and could still feel his lips on my cheek. When I opened my eyes I saw him starting to walk back to his bike. I smiled and opened the door and walked in.

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. I smiled and took a breath. "Hey Mom I'm home!" I said.

"Alright. How was your date?" She asked.

"Good. Can I go over to Dru's grave?" I asked. "I promise I won't be long?"

"As long as you change out of the dress and take your cell I want you in no later than midnight."

"Thanks mom. Oh Alexander said he'll have to come over later, but Claude and Raven and coming over for one. We're gonna do a pj themed movie day so we can be comfortable." I said, heading up stairs.

"That's fine, is Raven going to stay the night?" She asked.

"I'll ask on my way over to the graveyard." I shut my door and started to change. I got into some longer shorts and then a tank top and grabbed a hoodie. I grabbed my steel toed combat boots and pulled them on. I grabbed my charm necklace that Raven made me that had garlic in it and put it on. I grabbed my small messenger bag and put my journal in it. I walked out of my room and headed downstairs. "I'll be back by-" I looked at my watch to see that it was 11 exactly. "11:45." I said.

"That's fine check in." She said.

"I will." I grabbed my house key off the table and put it in my pocket. I headed outside to my bike. I hopped on and then headed out. Once I got there I locked my bike up on the bike rail and then climbed the gate. I jumped down on the inside and headed to my sister's grave. I called my mom to let her know I was here and that I wouldn't be long.

Once I arrived at her grave I sat down on the ground next to her headstone. I grabbed out my journal and started to write about the date. I talked to her while I was at it. Once I finished I stood up and stretched. I set my stuff back in my bag.

I heard Raven's voice and I headed over to where I heard it from I stopped when I got close enough. She was in Alexander's arms kissing him. "So Claude is up to something." He mumbled. "We're doing movie night with him and Kira."

"I know. I'm gonna give her some of my mom's soup. I know Claude still wants that map and I'm afraid he's trying to go through her to get to us."

"She's a tough girl and she had garlic."

"I know but she's falling for him and hard. I thought it was bad when she was dating Jagger."

"She dated Jagger?!" Alexander asked taking a step back. "What does she have a thing for bad boys?"

"Alexander have you not met Kira?! She's a sucker for a bad boy." Raven said.

"I've noticed. Did you see how Jagger was looking at her?"

I didn't even listen to the rest I headed out. I was able to see the gate ahead of me when I stepped on something. I looked down and it was the little toy soldier. I picked it up and looked around.

"Hey you." I said to the toy. "Who's your owner?" I asked.

"It's mine." I heard Claude's voice and I turned around.

"Hi." I said handing him his solider. "I'm sorry for stepping on it." I said.

He pushed it back towards me. "It's fine. Why don't you keep it?" He smiled.

"Thanks." I said putting him in my bag.

"Visiting your sister?" He asked.

"Yeah." I heard something crack and I looked around to see a few others coming close. "Are they with you?" I asked.

"I see you found some fresh blood." The girl to my right commented. She was really pretty and had some cat ears on.

"No Kat. This is Kira. My girlfriend." Claude said.

A guy with glasses looked at me. "Ah she looks tasty."

"Don't talk like that about her Tripp." Claude growled setting his arm around me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." He said putting his eyes back on his cell phone.

"Hi." A guy with a spiked collar said. "I'm Rocco."

"Kira." I responded. "Nice meeting you." I glanced down at the time. "Well I told my Mom that I'd be home before 11:45, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Let me walk you to your bike." He said, glancing at Kat.

"Thank you Claude. It was nice meeting you all." Kat turned to Tripp and Rocco.

Claude slipped his hand into mine as we headed to the gate. "Need help up?" He asked.

"Nope, I got this." I smirked starting to climb up. Claude smiled back and we flopped over. I climbed down and once I was on the ground he made it down too.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know about you but I want to make sure you get home safely and on time." He said to me.

"You don't have to." I said.

"No I want to your my angel I need you safe." He said smiling.

"Thanks Claude." I said.

"It's no problem." He nodded as I got my bike unlocked.

"So what kind of movies should we watch?" I asked looking up at him.

"That's a hard question. Are we going to actually watch?" He asked.

I smiled. "Well your cousin and Raven will be there." I said. "So we have too." He set his arm around me. "You're so warm." I nuzzled a little closer to him as we started to walk.

"If I had my jacket I'd let you wear it." He commented. "You're freezing. Come on let's get you home."

Time passed by as we walked to my street. We made it to my house and I looked and noticed I still have five minutes to spare.

"Thanks for walking me back." I hugged him. "See you tomorrow." I kissed his cheek.

As I was getting off my tip toes Claude kissed my forehead. "You're welcome. Goodnight."

As he leaned back my Father pulled up and got out of the car. "Who's this kid?" He asked.

"My boyfriend."

"Oh really?" My Father grinned. "Son, let's have little talk..."

"Uh dad... Please don't."

"No mam any guy who thinks he's good enough to date my daughter better be. I just want to talk to him." He said.

"Ugh...fine come on inside...I'll make some coffee." I said groaning. I looked at Claude. "I'm so sorry." I mumbled.

"It's okay. I'm Claude nice to meet you Mr. Black." Claude extended his hand to my father. They shook and we headed into the house.

"So why were you here this late Son?" My father asked.

"I saw Kira leaving the graveyard and I wanted to make sure she got home safely." Claude answered.

Oooh He's good. I smiled. "I was visiting Dru." I added.

Father glared at me. "Why don't you go during normal hours?" He asked.

"Because I don't want people eavesdropping on my conversation with my sister!" I said. "Plus its more quiet at night, I can listen for anything."

"How did you meet my daughter?" He asked as I started a pot of coffee.

"In school. I am new here and didn't know where my class was, she was kind enough to show me where to go." Claude answered.

"Son, do your girlfriends fathers usually like you?" He asked.

"Uh yes sir, why do you like me?" He asked.

My dad chuckled. "We'll see..." He nodded. "Do you have any classes with Kira? If so, you better not distract her from her work."

"We have most of our classes together. In fact I may need her help since I missed last semester, if that will be okay with you Sir?" Claude answered as the coffee machine beeped that it was done.

I quickly made us all a cup and I stepped behind my father and mouthed if he needed anything in his and he gave me a short "no" that my father couldn't hear. "Here you go Dad, just the way you like it." I smiled handing my father's to him.

"I don't know about that son, my daughter works very hard to keep her grades up."

"Well all I'm asking is a chance sir if her grades slip even once I'll ask for help elsewhere." He said. "She just seems to be a smart girl and I want to get good grades also." Claude added.

"Yea...so that's why you're with my daughter! I knew there was a reason. Son, you can in no wait 'cheat' off my daughter you'd better go find somebody else I'm not about to let her future be jeopardized on some puppy love and I won't..."

My mom walked in. "Dear I could hear you all the way in there what is wrong with you...Oh Claude it's so nice to see you again I thought you had left." She looked at her watch.

"I did Ma'am but I saw Kira coming out of the graveyard so I walked her home I wanted to make sure she got home safely." Claude smiled to my mother.

"Well thank you so much Claude you're such a gentleman." My mom said.

"Thank you Ma'am. And Sir, I would never cheat off Kira. I only ask permission to get tutored by her. Romania is different than here, and I just want to adjust."

"Hm well."

"I'll even be willing to pay her for her help." He threw in.

"No I'm you girlfriend you don't have to pay me I want to make sure you get good grades because that's important to me." I said looking from him to my dad.

"Ok then very good. You're not gonna cheat on my baby girl... Not in school work. What about with other girls?" He asked.

"Daaad!" I whined.

"Kira I need to make sure he's going to treat you well." My dad said.

"I can take care of myself." I said.

"Yea your sister said the same thing..." He said quietly.

"I would never even think to cheat on such a lovely girl." Claude said. "Sterling men have never disgraced our family that way. I want to keep Kira as safe as you Sir." He added.

"Oh you're a Sterling?" My father asked.

"Alexander is my cousin." Claude answered. "Yes sir, so I hope that's a good thing." He said.

My father nodded. "My daughter runs around with that boy." He said with a wave of his hand.

I giggled. "Dad you say 'I chill with that boy or I hang with him..." I said still giggling. "But sorry Dad, I know how much you like Alex, but he's courting Raven. Dad, Claude seriously made me happy." I stood up and walked over to the flowers he gave me earlier. I grabbed them and showed my father. "They are so beautiful. He even got Mom some chocolates!"

"Fine fine...but I'm gonna keep my eye on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Claude said.

"Oh Honey." My mom smiled. "I told Kira that she can have a movie day with Claude, Raven and Alexander. I hope you don't mind." She said.

"Fine...just know I'll be right up there." He pointed to where his room would be.

"Dad, I'm not going to do anything. Especially in front of Raven and Alexander." I said.

"I will be watching." Father said. "It was nice meeting you Claude."

"It was nice meeting you also sir." Claude said.

"Claude would you like a tour before you leave?" I asked.

"Sure, if that's okay with your parents?"

"I'm watching you." Father said.

"I'm fine with that." Mom said.

I smiled and took Claude's hand. I grabbed his hand and then I started the tour. I ended in my room so I could show him where I was going to keep his toy soldier he gave me. He looked around my room. I looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you for behaving around my father." I said.

"I was being serious. I will need a tutor to catch up." Claude said sitting on my bed; I quickly made sure my door was opened all the way.

"You know I will help." I said.

Claude smiled. "Thank you."

I smiled and sat next to him. He looked at me and kissed my forehead. "I should get going so tomorrow can come quicker." He said.

"I'll walk you out." I said inhaling his scent. He had some cologne on that smelt well. We stood up and lacing our fingers together we headed to the front door. "Goodnight Claude." I hugged him really fast and he kissed my forehead again.

"Goodnight Angel. I'll see you tomorrow." He hugged me again and I opened the door for him. He walked out and waved goodbye.

I quickly got ready for bed and sat down on my bed and lit my candle, I wrote more in my journal about how Dad grilled Claude.


End file.
